Blood Stained
by xXxDarKbO0tsxXx
Summary: This Story IS my own version of high School Of The Dead!  It all began when Cana Smith is on the way to School And He saw He's classmate Kaichi Jusai. Kaichi tell Him The Most unbelievable secret of him and it start


Blood Stained

Chapter 1: Revelations

It all started in Maizuru,Japan. On the way to school I saw My friend Kaichi riding in his bike.

"Hey, Kaichi wait for me" I shout to him

"Oh! Cana huury up, we will be late!" Kaichi replied

Kaichi is my childhood friend. He always Play with me all the time. he's also the coolest student in the school, but he don't interact with ather student except me and the teachers. Even though he's parents die in a car accident seven years ao. But he don't lose hope. He study hard to achieve his parens goal, to be a _**Professional Scientist**_ like his parents.

While I'm walking and he's riding, I saw both _**rage**_and _**sadness**_in his eyes. so I talked to him,

"Hey, cheer up, what did happened to you this weekend? You start acting so strange." I said to him

"Nothing, but I have an important details that I have to tell you..." He replied

"What is it?" I asked

"It's something about My parents death" he answer back

So he tell me what happened in the car accident. Yet I never imagine that he's the one who kill his parents before the accident happened.

While in the car of _Jusai Family_. While his parents at the front seat, Kaichi is playing his favorite song in his wooden flute. Meanwhile in the road after Kaichi played his flute he fell asleep. Then suddenly Kaichi is moving by itself. His father is busy driving and his mother is asleep. His father notice him and tell to sleep but instead of sleeping he bit his mother while sleeping and slash his father head with the wooden flute. The car has no driver because he slash his parents in the head, so the car crashed in a tree. After a while he's back in himself and get away to the car so he can get some help. But its too late the, the car explode then the people near the accident notice it and get some help. but Kaichi is only crying and crying and suddenly he loss his conscious. After the accident he woke in a hospital and he find his parents then the police take him to the _dead And burned_bodies of his parents. So after he saw the bodies he only can do is cry. but after that scene he asked by the police what happened. He can't answer the question because if he answer it he will be prison so he lie to the police. The murder weapon is burned, so nobody suspected him.

After the accident he stay in the orphanage house so he can recover. he still can enter school with me.

"But why do you think your body move by its own? maybe your Being possesed by witches. just kidding" I said to him

"No, there was no possessing me that time. I don't even remember what happened when after playing the flute. my body move by it's own. and that time I feel hungry. But I dont know why I bit my mother and slash my father in the head. Please don't tell anyone of my secret... I'm telling you this because your my only true friend.. promise to me not to tell anyone. promise?" he said

But his story is like unbelievable. So we are late in our class, our teacher scolded us, and asked where have we been. During in our last subject of the class I feel so sleepy, and I covered my head with my books so my classmates and teacher would not see that I'm sleeping. But when I fell asleep I dreamed about Kaichi and that time we were only seven years old but there are more added scene. I was playing with him that time in the river. That river was very clear, you can see your face. And that moment Kaichi and I were fishing, his parents didn't know that Kachi was in the river playing with me. So after a few more minutes his parents arrive and take him back to their house but Kaichi didn't want to go home yet. His parents gave him an narcotics and fell asleep. His parents warn me if I ever bring Kaichi here in the river they will bring me to the police and leave there for 30 days so that I could learn my lesson. But for an extreme and educated girl like me I didn't believe any of their nonsense trick and let them go. While on the way home I saw a man but he looks different his body looks like a cannibal in a movie so I go to that man.

"Excuse me sir are you alright?" I asked

"argghhhhhh" he replied

"Sir, but your body is rotten" I told him

His face won't look at me. I asked him many times so I leave him behind and let him go. Then he follows me

"arggggghhh" he said

"Sir, stop playing numb with me. I don't want to play around you so leave me. I'm so tired." I shouted him very loud

So I ignore him even though his following me. While still in the road I saw Kaichi, I feel happy and I ran to him and asked him if his parents scolded him. I asked him if he could play with me. I notice that his face won't look at me so I asked him if he's alright. But the man I saw earlier was still following me. I grabbed Kaichi's hand and ran away. But Kaichi won't move. I ran away and left Kaichi with the man. I didn't notice that my right hand is full with blood, the hand that I used to grab Kaichi. So when I left Kaichi I'm almost in the city but... when I saw the city. the people are running, crying, screaming and asking for help. That time I feel fear, then at my back the people are like Kaichi and the man. Kaichi is like crying and also asking for help. Then I went back to Kaichi and ask forgiveness for leaving him behind. but Kaichi whispered :

"Help me!"  
"You need to kill us all"  
"before we can kill you"

"What?" I shouted him and gave him a _round house kick_ in his face.

After that I Kick him I saw his face. The people were roaring in pain. I ran away, but I face Another Group of people roaring and screaming. Now i'm being cornered by this crazy people. Then Kaichi's body move again so he asked me.

"why, why did you throw my body to the river?" he said then He almost bit me in the neck.

After that I wake up. The students are already go home and I saw Kaichi is sitting beside me and also fell asleep. So I realized it's only a dream and left a note to Kaichi. I go to the paranormal club and tell my dream to the two experts of the Paranormal club, Sara Nishino And Akira Yukiso. They told me it's a warning for the future. So I asked them if they can help me resolve the "Jusai Car Accident" because my dream really bothering me. So we go to our class room asked Kaichi to come with us. We bring Kaichi to a psychologist to have a check up. We leave him there and told him after this he must go home.

To BE Continued...


End file.
